moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Olathan'ar Shadowstorm
Quotes "I find myself treading the Dark Path not because I have some ill-conceived desire for glory and valor, but rather so that I inspire fear in the hearts of any and all agents of the Legion that dare enter the domain of the Olathan'ar Shadowstorm. That, is what true victory against the Legion entails." ''-Olathan'ar Shadowstorm'' "You walk a very fine line, Shadowstorm. It is becoming increasingly difficult to discern whether or not a Kaldorei stands before me, or rather a demon. It is not yet too late to forsake this path and join your brothers and sisters under the night sky." '' -Elyssa Starbreeze ''"You have already betrayed your kin, Shadowstorm. They despise you with the same burning passion in which they despise the Legion. If you are not slain during the Hunt, you will surely fall at the blade of your estranged kin. And on that fated day, I shall rejoice, as I will return to the nether to remanifest myself. You... you will suffer there, in hell for eternity." ''-Val'zanak, Nathrezim'' Gallery Olathanarsketch.jpg|Olathan'ar Shadowstorm Sketch Olath.jpg|Olathan'ar Shadowstorm, before the fel corruption altered his Kaldorei features WoWScrnShot 090215 215954.jpg|Olathan'ar Shadowstorm and his feldrake, Zal'varak WoWScrnShot 082915 180457.jpg WoWScrnShot 080815 194238.jpg WoWScrnShot 081615 214538.jpg|Kaldorei and Sin'dorei demon hunters gather to discuss the Hunt. WoWScrnShot 082215 201323.jpg|Demon Hunters and Wardens must work together to close portal open by Burning Legion. WoWScrnShot 082315 002253.jpg|Praesius, Rayshal, and I. Probably not IC. WoWScrnShot 083115 161033.jpg|Shan'do Stormrage Senpai!~ <3 ''Description'' At first glance, it would be difficult to discern which of his features made him stand out the most from his Kaldorei brethren. Many years of treading the dark path of the Illidari had twisted and warped the demon hunter’s form, making it undeniably evident that the man who stood before you was ‘neither demon nor night elf, but something more’. Olathan’ar sported a chiseled visage and strong jaw, forged in the high level of physical activity entailed in slaying agents of the Burning Legion. Raven hair cascaded down his shoulders, flowing down his back just as water coursed down a stream. Obsidian horns, twisted and gnarled, rose from his head like great spires, a testament to the amount of fel corruption the demon hunter has been exposed to through the course of his life. Scarred and empty sockets were obscured from sight by a blindfold securely fastened around his head, and while he had no eyes, fel-green orbs radiated through the dark fabric of his blindfold. Jet tattoos spanned his muscular chest in a wicked, chaotic pattern, inked in a special concoction of ingredients known only by those who tread the dark path. Upon further inspection, one might take note of different variations of tattoos, perhaps inked into his flesh for a variety of different purposes. Olathan’ar sported a muscular build, the result of intense physical activity required of a venerable demon hunter. Well defined ribs were proudly displayed, as he wore no armor nor shirt to obscure them. Large leathery wings sprouted from his back, unfolding behind him. While they weren’t developed enough to allow him to fly, the demon hunter was capable of utilizing them in a manner allowing him to glide down on his unaware quarry. Leather spaulders adorned his shoulders, decorated with bones acquired from demons he had encountered and slain. They seemed to be collected from various demons, big and small, from the diminutive imp to the cunning and vile Nathrezeim. As he wore no armor over his chest, it seemed likely that the shoulderguards were meant more for intimidation and fear than for actual protection. Padding his legs was a thin leather kilt, and if one were privy to such knowledge, they might be able to distinguish that it was fashioned out of fel stalker hide. The belt buckle securing his kilt was adorned by the skull of a powerful demon, perhaps to intermidate his quarry when out on the Hunt. Anyone sensitive to fel magic would immediately become overcome by the energies that radiated from his very being. The demon hunter either made no attempt to mask it or perhaps didn’t possess the means to. Standing at an imposing 7’6’’, the corrupted Kaldorei was feared and despised by his kin, not to mention the other races of the Alliance. Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:The Dark Embrace Category:Night Elf